


Tumblr Prompts: CSI NY

by wibblywobblymess



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Each chapter is a different story, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompts, short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: CSI:NY drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different drabble.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a new drabble.





	1. Flack x Reader - "Can I Kiss You Right Now?"

The sounds of clattering in the kitchen made you grumble, and tense up in the bed, before you curled up a little, peering out at the room with one eye. The curtains were still closed, the door only open a crack, just enough for you to hear plates, and smell…bacon? 

Huffing, and stretching, you pushed the blanket out of the way, and shuffled towards the door, fingers tugging through your hair as you moved. You knew you must have looked like you rolled out of bed - and yes, fine, you  _had_ , but that didn’t mean you liked it - so you fixed your hair, at least a little, and rubbed your hands over your face as you entered the kitchen. 

Don was sliding the food out of the pan and onto the plates on the counter, humming a bit, and you bit your lip as he moved around, dumping the dishes into the sink. You weren’t sure what you liked better - the fact that he still looked tired, the fact that he was wearing sweats and a tank top, or the fact that he was also wearing an  _apron_. You waited, patient, until he glanced up, and went still, smile slowly pulling at his lips. 

“Did I wake ya?” 

“Yeah, but, that’s okay. It would have sucked to miss this,” you answered, shuffling forward, and pointing at the plates. “What’s this?” Don shrugged, looking down. 

“You had a long night, thought I’d make ya breakfast.” You were silent a moment, before you blushed, ducking your head, as you reached out to tug at the apron. 

“Don?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you right now?” you asked, even as you moved around the counter, and he smirked, brow quirked. 

“You have to ask?” he questioned softly, letting you pull him close as he bent forward, tilting his head down. You shrugged, but didn’t answer, simply cocked a brow as he chuckled. “Answer’s  _always_ , Y/N,” he replied, pressing his lips softly against yours with a smile.


	2. Danny x Reader - "Is that my shirt?"

You groaned at the sound of knuckles on your door, and pushed the blanket off your legs, shuffling down the hall. The door went quiet, before someone knocked again, and you hopped, tugging at the shirt you’d pulled on the night before as you leaned forward to peer outside.

“‘ey, gorgeous, c’mon, the coffee is gettin’ cold!” Laughing softly, you stepped back, and opened the door, humming as Danny immediately leaned around to kiss your quickly before he moved to put the box and cups on the counter. 

“I have a coffee maker, Messer,” you huffed, shutting the door, before moving to the kitchen, and leaning against his side. 

“Yeah, but it’s shitty coffee, Y/N, you know that. This? This is  _good_. This is tasty, and actually hits you with caffeine,” he pointed out, shifting to kiss the side of your head. “Plus, I got donuts.”

“Ooh,” you grinned, reaching for the box, as Danny turned to look you over. “I can see you staring, what’s up?”

“Is taht my shirt?” You furrowed your brow, turning to see him, before looking down, and shrugging, as you saw the gray NYPD shirt you’d pulled on the night before. 

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t NYPD, so, obviously,” you replied with a laugh, foregoing the box, and turning completely to see him as you leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Mornin’, Messer.”

“Mornin’, sweetheart.”


End file.
